BlackButlerXSoulCalibur: Expedition to the Soul Swords
by Drozeki
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and his faithful butler Sebastian recieve a bizarre request from the Queen to investigate and achieve The Soul Swords. However he doesn't particularly know what is in store for him...(PS there will be blood)
1. Chapter 1

Black Butler X Soul Calibur: Expedition to the Soul Swords

Chapter 1: A Rather Peculiar Request From the Queen

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his office looking outside from the window. It had been a week since the queen had sent him on a mission. Ciel found this rather odd, since the Queen typically had him take care of crime in London's Underworld. "There's no way that could have stopped" Ciel thought to himself. Being at home for this long bothered him. But he had no clue why. Was it boredom? An itch for adventure? Or perhaps it was because he knew criminal scum still lurked the London Night. Ciel's mind drifted away from boredom and on to his deceased parents. "Whoever murdered my parents must surely be out there! And when I find them I..."

"Master?" Ciel was interrupted mid thought by his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis. Sebastian had been employed a few years back, under a contract that bound Sebastian under Ciel's service until an objective had been completed. Ciel took a few moments to recollect his thoughts and bring him back to reality. "What is it Sebastian?" Sebastian pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Ciel. "Its from the Queen, master. Please read the letter." Ciel then opened the letter and read it out loud." Dear Earl Phantomhive, I apologize for the lack of communication with you this week, but this was with reason. I have spent months researching a pair of swords with extremely peculiar properties and supposedly immense powers involving the super natural. I consider this in your area of expertise. So, I've assigned to investigate these swords. They are currently located in France, however there is possibility that you may need to chase them. I have prepared everything you may need. I sincerely wish you luck. - Queen Victoria." Ciel then sat back in his chair, appearing to be a mix of shocked, relieved, andd. "Well Sebastian, we leave tomorrow for southern France!" Ciel proclaimed. "Yes, my master." Sebastian replied. "Your dismissed, Sebastian" Sebastian left the room. "He has no idea what he's getting himself into." Sebastian mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Black ButlerXSoul Calibur Crossover

Chapter 2: Inbound to Grenoble, France

Ciel and Sebastian had taken a ferry from London to Paris. From Paris, Ciel and Sebastian boarded a train which would take them to Grenoble, France. According to the Documents supplied by the Queen, it was in this city that Sorel Manor, was located. It was also here where the soul swords are supposedly located. Ciel surveyed the terrain outside the train. "Just farms and fields" he thought. "Swords with extremely peculiar properties and immense power! Please, they are just swords! What distinguishes these pieces of steel from any other sword?" Ciel digressed out loud. "Well, Master, in that case why did you except this mission, as you seem to disapprove. It really seems ironic." Sebastian inquired to Ciel. "I simply needed to escape the mansion, and maybe I can help my country in the process. That is all." Ciel replied.

"Very well, my Master."

Hours passed. Ciel continued to view from outside his train window. Nothing dramatically changed about the appearance, still farmland and fields. However, the nearer the train came to Grenoble, the sky became darker. Ciel dismissed this as a possible storm, despite Grenoble being located more inland. Ciel, doubted the legitimacy of the "Soul Swords" but the thought of there reality intrigued him. Ciel was somewhat curious about what powers the swords had. "Nonsense, stop thinking childish thoughts." Ciel thought to himself. Repressing childish thoughts has been a theme for Ciel for almost two years. "Master, you should get some rest, I recommend having a fully energized body for the investigation." Sebastian told to Ciel. "Yeah, you are right." Ciel swiftly fell asleep.


End file.
